Heretofore, soft, extended wear contact lenses were removed from and inserted onto the eye using one's fingers. The lens was cleaned and rinsed by using one's fingers while holding the lens in the palm of the other hand. This type of cleaning is extremely haphazard and can result eye infection or irritation, as well as damage to the lens itself.
Also, the profile of the lens was checked while pressing on the body of the lens with the thumb and forefinger of one's hand. Not only could this further contaminate the lens, but it was not uncommon for one to drop the lens while pressing, thus subjecting the lens to further damage.
As such, an object of this invention is to perform a process of cleaning, rinsing, storing and inserting a soft, extended wear contact lens onto one's eye without touching the lens with the human hand, thereby prolonging the life of the lens.
Another object of this invention is to provide a set of implements for performing the cleaning, rinsing, storing and inserting steps of the process.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means to readily determine the profile of a contact lens.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered along with the drawings.